Because I Love You
by May Lily
Summary: Sonny Munroe. You are the most beautiful, amazing, talented, and funniest person I have ever met." Chad watched her carefully, but her eyes stayed closed, a tiny grin still on her face. "But you are also the most ignorant, oblivious, and frustrating."


_EE! I LOVE CHANNY!!! :D - May Lily_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Sterling Knight. :( And I don't own Chad. Even though I am in LOVE WITH THEM!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Because I Love You  
**

"Why can't I get to sleep, damn it!" Chad yelled to himself, sitting up in his bed. He stared at the bright red letters on his digital clock. 12:51 am. He had been trying to get to sleep for hours, but all of his attempts left him frustrated and exhausted. But yet, his eyes would close, and he would will himself to sleep, but it wouldn't happen. "I have to get to the set of Mackenzie Falls early tomorrow, and I'm never gonna be able to concentrate on my mind, unless I get my ten hours of sleep!"

Chad slammed his fist again his headboard angrily. "It's all Sonny's fault!" He groaned, breathing loudly.

Sonny had been on his mind all night. What it felt like to hold her hand in the fake date earlier. How it felt to put his arm around her shoulders, her hair brushing his arm. How it felt to have her head on his shoulders and his head leaning on hers. How she had said,

"This is nice. In theory." What the hell had that meant?!

What if felt like to be so close to nibbling her ear, so close to kissing her, and how it felt to fake flirt with her. How it felt during that fake kiss when he had thought it was real, their lips only blocked by a single thin barrier, Sonny's hand. How it actually felt when _he_ was the one Sonny smiled at, and _he_ was the one Sonny asked when she needed a fake date. Not Nico, and not Grady. It just felt good to be actually _wanted_ by Sonny, whatever the reason was.

And Chad had felt utterly disappointed when the date was over, when Sonny's scheme had worked to try to make James want her back. When he had answered with an off tone, even him himself noticed, when awkwardly he had replied, "Already..."

And when she was completely oblivious to the tone in his voice, simply focusing on one thing, _James_ and _not_ him. And Chad could never tell what Sonny was thinking, she did one thing, and then did the other. It was like she was deciding on to like him or not. And he couldn't understand or comprehend Sonny's actions. It was a simple question, _Did she like him or did she not?_

Chad wasn't used to feeling like this. Usually when he wanted a girl, she would be the one to fall for him, but this time, it was the other way around. Usually, the _girl_ made the first move, not him, so he never had to be worried of being turned down, only turning people down. But Sonny was different.

Sonny was the only girl he wanted that didn't swoon at his feet. And Sonny was the girl that he wanted most. The one thing that made a jolt go through his body whenever she touched him, the one thing that made him feel incredibly attracted to her because of her cuteness. The one thing that had made Chad Dylan Cooper jealous.

And Chad Dylan Cooper was _never_ jealous. Chad was the person who got everything and people were jealous of _him._ He had never been jealous of anyone or anything in his life, and then Sonny comes in his life and _ruins_ that streak.

And Sonny was the only person that he fell in love with.

Now, what Chad needed to fall asleep was to talk to her. Just tell her how he felt about her, how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her. The one thing he wanted the most, and the one thing he couldn't have. How much he loved her when she smiled, how much he wanted to kiss her. How much her laugh repeated in his head, ringing through his ears. How much he wanted to compliment her on how beautiful and cute she was.

Chad stood up slowly, and walked to his closet. He put on comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, the kind he never wears. He rubbed his eyes, and started leaving his room, opening the door, and shutting it. He went inside his living room and grabbed his keys, and put them in his pocket. He locked the door behind him as he left his house.

Outside the air was cold and brisk, it was windy. And right at that moment, Chad felt free. He ran and he ran, he ran to a particular house in his mind. Sonny's house. How did he know the address? Because he was obsessed.

When he came upon the small white house, he smiled, looking at it. It was simple, not like his, but had its type of elegance to it. He walked around to the side of the house, and looked around outside to see if anyone could see him. Then he looked through the side window and saw Sonny sleeping there. Her hair sprawled across the pillow, but still looked beautiful, her eyes incredibly peaceful as she closed them, and her mouth to a smile.

Chad grinned, and pushed her window open slowly and climbed in her room, shutting the window behind him. He made sure the door to her room was locked, before seating himself on the chair next to her bed. As he was sitting her knocked over one of her pencil cases and it clattered onto the floor. Immediately he looked at Sonny. She stirred a little, but kept her eyes closed.

"Sonny?" Chad whispered to make sure. She was silent, her breathing steady. He slowly cupped his hand over her right hand.

"Sonny Munroe. You are the most beautiful, amazing, talented, and funniest person I have ever met." He said in a gentle, soft voice. Chad watched her carefully, but her eyes stayed closed, a tiny grin still on her face. "But you are also the most ignorant, oblivious, and frustrating. The day I laid my eyes on you, I never thought it would come to this. Ever single cryptic remark you make, or sarcastic answer, or tone you speak in leaves me with questions. And it's mind-boggling and god, I wish you would stop doing it, because you are slowly making me insane, Sonny Alexandra Munroe."

Chad sighed to himself loudly. "Why can't you be more straightforward, Sonny? Do you like me or do you not? Do you like me the way I've liked you since the beginning? Do you want me as much as I've wanted you?"

Chad gripped her hand harder. "Do you_ love_ me Sonny? Do you really?"

It was silent.

Carefully and slowly, Chad climbed over Sonny on her bed, carefully not touching her as his knees walked along the surface of her bed on both sides of her. He leaned down on his palms, and his lips were only inches away from hers.

"Because I love you." Chad murmured. And with that, he cautiously and slowly gently pressed his lips onto hers.

"Stupid Chad." He felt her mumble against his lips. Startled, he opened his eyes, only to see Sonny Munroe staring at him intimately. She smiled into the kiss and without giving Chad another thought, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into the kiss. His body collapsed on hers.

And she was kissing him back, jolts shooting through each other's bodies as the sensation grew as the kiss deepened. Sonny was an amazing kisser. Chad allowed his tongue to graze across her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her mouth and let their tongues intertwine together. Too quickly, Chad pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"When did you wake up?" Chad asked, rolling over to her side. They both looked at the ceiling.

"When you dropped my pencil case." She responded, calmly.

"So you heard everything?"

"Yes." Sonny said, turning to her side for face him. Chad turned to his side also, so they were looking at each other. Thoughtfully, she said, "And it's time to answer that question."

"Yeah..." He said awkwardly. Sonny grinned and pressed her lips softly against Chad's again. They kissed for a couple minutes.

Chad smiled and asked, "So I'm taking that as a yes?"

She laughed, a soft and beautiful laugh."That was a definite yes."

"I want you to say it. So I have proof." Chad requested, looking intently in Sonny's eyes. She responded with the same intensity.

"Say what?"

"You're not that oblivious."

She chuckled. She put the tip of her index finger on the top of his nose. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper. Is that straight forward enough for you?"

"Yep. That's absolutely _perfect_."

"So why did you come at this time?" Sonny asked, looking at the clock.

"Well.. Well. Because I love you. That's why."

* * *

_Awww! CHANNY IS SO CUTE!!! 3 "With a Chance of Dating" was BRILLIANT! I couldn't stop squealing for three days-- and my mom thought I had gone crazy! EEEEEEEEEEEE! Please click on that beautiful button down there and tell me how much you love Channy, because that's just the kind of couple you can't help to love! :D - May Lily_


End file.
